<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Random Catradora One-shots that I will update once in every never by WaywardSister24601</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741195">Random Catradora One-shots that I will update once in every never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSister24601/pseuds/WaywardSister24601'>WaywardSister24601</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gay, I should not be allowed to write fanfiction, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Love, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Useless Lesbians, Why Did I Write This?, catradora, idk how to do tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardSister24601/pseuds/WaywardSister24601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an idea, and I may have more ideas in the future, but I am a terrible writter. Its just some fluffy/sad/very gay Catradora stuff, tbh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Random Catradora One-shots that I will update once in every never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adora!” Catra shouts out her name, so loud yet so quiet at the same time. The bright green lights surround Adora’s body as she tries to free her hand from the prison. But she can’t move a muscle. Catra reaches farther, as tears start falling from her blue and yellow eyes.<br/>
“Don’t you get it? I love you! I always have! So please, just this once, stay!” Adora’s eyes shoot open after the confession. She breaks the entrapment of light and reaches up for the other girl's hand. She reaches and reaches, but she can’t reach far enough. Catra and the door way that she is standing in both start to shrink as she is moved farther and farther away. In the distance, the small speck that was Catra shouts at her.<br/>
“You failed. You left me. You don’t love me, you only love yourself.” The Voice of Catra  rings in Adora’s ears, but as she tries to shout back that she loves Catra more than all the stars in the galaxy and the moons in the universe, nothing comes out. She tries to  scream, but it is as if someone stole her voice.<br/>
Soon, she cant even see Catra. All she sees are two green eyes and a robotic smile.<br/>
“You have failed, little one. We won.</p>
<p>“All hail Horde Prime.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora woke up in her bed, sweat soaked through her old tshirt, shaking from the horrid nightmare that she had just had. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it tight to her chest, wishing that it was Catra. Catra was the best at calming her down after her nightmares, seeing as she had just about as many as Adora. She would tell her a joke and whisper to her  about all of the things that she loved about her blonde haired, grey eyed girlfriend. They would fall asleep, a tangle of limbs, and only wake when another nightmare attacked them, and  then they would start all over again.<br/>

Adora, still half asleep and disoriented by her recurring nightmare, was wondering where her girlfriend was, when she remembered that Catra had spent the night at Scorpia’s  palace to help her prepare for her ball the next day. She  would be home the next day to get dressed, and then Catra, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer would head down together.<br/>

Well, might as well get ready for the day, Adora thought as she climbed out of bed into the cool morning air. Her watch told her that it was 3 am, the perfect time for a morning workout. Even though she had left the Hordes strict rules and tried to forget about the demanding schedule, she still felt better if she punched a few things before the sun came up. On her way to the palace “gym” (a spare bedroom where Adora had set up a punching bag and some weights) she threw on one of Catra’s sweaters and grabbed her boxing gloves.<br/>

After her workout, she took a run around the palace grounds, waving to the other early risers and farmers. She recognized many familiar faces, and a few new ones. After the Horde had been disbanded, the soldiers who had either become unfaithful or had been essentially enslaved were free to go wherever they pleased. Almost the entirety of the  Horde  had settled down and were now normal citizens. Those  who still felt loyal to the former threat still banded into small groups and attacked, but they were  quickly stopped whenever they posed a threat.<br/>

Adora took a quick stop to see Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio at their house. The former group of cadets had become close friends once again, and often hung out together. The old enemies of Brightmoon now served as royal guards, except for Kyle, who eventually figured out that being a palace gardener was more his speed.<br/>

After heading back to the palace and washing up, Adora glanced at her watch again and noticed  that  it was already 7:00 am. She headed down to the palace kitchen and grabbed an apple and some coffee. She then headed up to  the dining room and had just sat down when the door opened.<br/>

“Bow, I don’t think that Scorpia needs any new flowers. Perfuma has her covered, and besides, you know that she can’t keep a single thing alive!” Glimmer sat down next to Adora with her own plate of food from the kitchen. Bow was a few steps behind her and seemed distraught.<br/>

“Adora! What should I get Scorpia as a hostess gift? It’s rude to go to a party empty handed, and I want to get Scorpia something that she doesn’t have.” Bow looked like a puppy who had just been kicked. He really loved his friends, and he just wanted the best for them. Adora, who wasn’t very good at gift giving or party going, gave him a reassuring smile and shrugged.<br/>
“You know that whatever you get her she will  love it,” Adora said, “I honestly think that you could give her a shiny rock and  she would still give you  the biggest hug  and tell you that it is  the most wonderful gift that she has ever received!”<br/>

Bow nodded in agreement, and  started to dig into his bowl of fruit. Glimmer nugged Adora and asked her a question that she  had said probably 1000  times before, “any  nightmares last  night?”<br/>

“Yeah, but it was not too bad. I’ve had it before, so I was fine.” Glimmer didn’t press her about what the nightmare was about, and Adora appreciated her for not asking. “What about you, Glimmer? Any nightmares?”<br/>

Glimmer didn’t say anything for a second, and then she perked up and said, “same as you! I was fine, though. Bow helped me calm down!” She kissed Bow on the cheek and started to clear off the table. Adora could tell that she was hiding something, but true to their routine she didn’t press any further. The three friends sat  and talked for about 30 minutes when they heard the door open and a figure jumped into Adora’s lap.<br/>

“Hey Adora,” Catra purred at her girlfriend. No matter how many times she said it, Adora would always get butterflies in her stomach and her heart would beat a little faster. She planted a kiss on Catra’s lips and laughed at her girlfriend blushing.<br/>

“I thought that you were going to be at Scorpia’s for a few more hours!” Adora was  surprised that all of the work had been done so quickly. Normally Catra would be the last to leave so that she could make sure that everything was perfect. “I missed you too much, Blondie. I just had to come back and see your pretty face.” Catra laughed softly at that, but she knew that Adora could see right through it. The truth was, Adora hadn’t been the only one to have a nightmare. Catra quickly shoved the memory of the dream into the little box in her mind that only Adora held the key to. She would later tell her about it when they would be curled up in bed with hot cocoa and cookies, their normal nightly routine.<br/>

Catra leaped off of Adora’s lap and grabbed a piece of toast from Glimmer’s plate. She took a bite of it before Glimmer could protest, and “sat” in the chair next to Adora. Well, she wasn’t really sitting, per say. She had her legs draped over the armrest and was leaning her head on the other one. It was very gay of her.<br/>

After about an hour of just sitting and chatting, Glimmer and Bow started to head up tot their rooms to change. Catra and Adora soon followed suit, and they both went to their room to put on their ball outfits. Adora’s  took much longer to put on than Catra’s, so she was left alone for about 10 minutes before she heard a commotion coming from the front door of her bedroom.<br/>
“Come on, just let me brush it!”  Glimmer came barreling after Catra, brush in hand. “No! She’s going to kill me!” Catra hid behind Adora, laughing at the shorter girl with purple-pink hair.<br/>
No, no this can’t be happening. Adora’s heartbeat increased to 3x its normal speed. She knew this scene far too well. She had seen it hundreds of times before, in dreams.<br/>
Come on Adora, wake up. You know how it ends, don’t let it happen again. But she couldn’t escape the room with the giggling girls.<br/>

Bow walked in, dressed in his nicest suit (including the cropped shirt) and wrapped his arm around Glimmer. “Come on, guys! Scorpia will kill us if we’re late to her first ball!”<br/>
Wake up, wake up! You still have time! </p>
<p>“Are you coming?” Catra reached her hand out to Adora, who by now was shaking. She knew that her hand would fall  right through, that when she looked at Catra again she would be gone and  Horde Prime would be there again, telling her that she had failed.<br/>

Even so, she reached her hand out, bracing for the feeling of nothingness.<br/>

But it never came. Her hand fell onto the solid paw of her girlfriend, who squeezed it tight, as if she would never let go again.<br/>

“Come on! Like Bow said, we don’t want to be late! We have a surprise planned, dummy!”<br/>

Tears fell from Adora’s grey eyes and onto her white dress. She smiled at Catra through her tears.<br/>

“I love you, Catra.” She only whispered it, but it felt like it had filled  the whole room.<br/>

“I love you too, idiot. Now let's go! Entrapta’s mini pies aren’t going to eat themselves!”<br/>

The two girls walked hand in hand to the carriages, knowing that they would always be safe, as long as they had each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ummm, I am probably going to write more! Probs an engagement and a wedding, if I find the time to do it! Thanks for getting this far, and please leave some comments on how I could improve my writting/prompts you might want me to write about! Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>